A time remebered
by jug viris
Summary: Ginny is listening to a song...


A/N Thought about this for a few days after a reviewer for my other story said that she almost cried while listening to the song while reading chapter 18 in my multi chapter fanfiction. I know its not the best, but it's the first time I've tried doing this. I thinking about another song I could do to. Please review and tell what I can do better.

Disclaimer: All J.K's and the song is A moment like this, by Kelly Clarkson

Ginny was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, listening to the radio when her favorite song came on. It reminded her of the first time her husband had kissed her…. It had happened to be in front of everyone in Gryffindor. Ginny Potter melted into the memory, and the song.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me? Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feelin', that we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love is here and now_

Ginny had loved him forever. There was no way about that. She had had a crush on him from the first time she had met him on the platform, when she was ten years old. He hadn't noticed her then or the next year when he had come to her house or the next, or the next.

_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this, some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

Harry walked in the door at that moment and saw his wife listening to the music listening, she had forgotten about the food on the stove. He quickly shut it off, then listening to the words of the song on the radio, sank into a chair, also remembering.

Cho had been nothing. Forever he had been waiting a kiss like the one he got from Ginny that day. It was so……tender, so loving, so caring. She felt for him too. It had been beyond the greatest time of his life.

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this_

_Everything changes, but beauty remains_

_Something so tender, I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreamin'.. but 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

Harry had thought for a moment that it had been a dream. For months before he had been dreaming of something like that to happen. At first he had just thought he was acting like Ron and Ginny was the closest thing to a sister besides Hermione he had. Then he had kissed her…. _Everything had changed _He thought to himself, _but for the better, now I live in a dream. _

Ginny had been afraid that she would lose him forever. She went day by day, cherishing the love she had with him and he had with her. Any day he would break up with her, and she didn't want to lose him forever, but she understood, better then anyone else that he had to do what he felt was right…. Even if it was stupid.

_For a moment like this, some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this, some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this_

Ginny thought of all the guys before Harry…. Dean, Michael…. They were distractions, she knew now, from her crush, or not so crush on Harry, the Harry Potter… The boy who lived. He could have anyone, but that kiss he had given her in the common room…It was then that she knew that he only did and only ever would feel that way about her. Ginny Weasley, second hand robes, and bad temper. Yet he loved her.

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

Ginny had been so afraid it had been a mistake. Any minute he would take it back, afraid of he brothers. He had searched for Ron right after the kiss, and she wondered to this day what Harry had done if he had been mad. She shook her head and smiled. He would have died alone, he had said to her so many times, as she would have if he had refused her.

_So let me tell you this.. some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

Of course, then there had been that damn war. He was the boy who lived, he had to save the world. And she did understand that he cared about her, but nether the less she had been mad, just a little. In the end, it had been her he needed to live and win. HER. It brought a smile just thinking that he needed her as she needed him.

_Some people spend a lifetime, for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever, for that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Ooooh like this.. ahhh oh yeah.. maybe search forever ooh yeah yeah_

_Some people wait a lifetime, For A Moment Like This_

_Ohh Like This_

Harry stood after the song was over, and Ginny finally noticed he was there. "Hey Mrs. Potter," he whispered, gathering her in his arms. "I searched sixteen years for you. Your not going to keep searching are you?"

"Yes" Ginny stated, then after kissing him she whispered, "My search is over. It has been since I was ten years old."


End file.
